


The gift of a cloak

by scarletnerd05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Embroidery, Gen, I'm sorry i forgot to mention Leon, No Beta, Not A Fix-It, Not exactly a happy ending here, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/pseuds/scarletnerd05
Summary: "Sir Percival embroiders the names of all the knights into their cloaks"
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Percival (Merlin), Elyan & Percival (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Lancelot & Percival (Merlin), Merlin & Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	The gift of a cloak

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting on A03. Hopefully i haven't made too many mistakes. This story has one mistake in terms of plotlines, points to you if you recognise where, but i decided to leave as is, so please be kind and hope you enjoy :) Originally written as a response to a Tumblr challenge that i took upon myself to join in :D. To take a headcannon and make it sad.

For as long as he could remember, Percival had always enjoyed sewing. When he was a young boy, other children in his village would make fun of him for choosing a woman's activity, so they said, over something more manly, such as climbing trees. But Percival didn’t care. He would see the smile on his mother's face when he sat beside her as they both set about mending their family’s clothes. He would cherish the love in his sisters eyes when he presented them with their old dresses, with fresh embroidery to make it seem brand new. So no, the other boys could keep making fun of him. They all knew in a spar, he could beat them all anyway.

With his new life in camelot, Lancelot had been the first to receive a gift in the form of a cloak, with his name finely embroidered alongside the bottom edge. With his king's engagement to Gwen announced, Percival knew Lance had to be hurting and so set about making him the gift as a surprise. And he could see the love in his eyes only brothers in arms could understand when Lance received it.  
Then the dorocha happened. That time was a blur of screams and fear until it ended with the noble sacrifice of his first friend leaving behind a group of devastated people. When Lancelot was set off to sail for the last time , Percival made sure he was wrapped up warm in his cloak. 

Elyan was the next to receive a cloak. After the possession he had undergone after they disturbed some sacred lands , Percival thought something soft and clearly marked as Elyans could maybe give him something to hold, something to help him remember that he had friends that would be with him through anything. That he was Elyan and only Elyan.  
When they found Elyan in the room where Gwen had been held, Percival couldn’t bring himself to look at the cloak stained in blood.

Gwaine had always been different. Always the first to suggest a visit to the tavern. Never one to take things seriously unless it involved his hair, or his next plot to steal chicken from the kitchen, a crime to which Percival somehow always ended up becoming an accomplice. But a more loyal friend could not be found. He remembered when Merlin had gone missing. Any time they we’re together on a search all Gwaine could do was list the qualities he found admirable in Merlin. A part of him had always felt guilty that Gwaine had been captured and made to perform to the whims of Morgana during the time she had captured Camelot, while Perival got away with King Arthur and Merlin. Not long after reclaiming the kingdom and freeing his friends. Pericival presented Gwaine with his cloak. It was received with a friendly shoulder pat and Gwiane decided he needed to show off his new cloak with a trip to the tavern.  
Watching Gwaine scream as Morgana tortured him broke something in Percival. For all his strength he could do nothing as one of his few remaining friends was slowly killed in front of him. When he finally broke free, it was too late. Gwaine, loyal Gwaine died believing he had betrayed his king. In a fit of rage Percival tore Gwaines cloak from his shoulders and ripped it to pieces before finally breaking down in tears.

When Merlin showed up without Arthur, Percival was numb. All their fighting, all their sacrifice, their lost brothers all for nothing as Leon stood at the head of the hall and announced their beloved king would not return and long live the queen. All percival could do was stand tall, not let his legs fall from under him in a show of the turmoil he felt inside. Be strong, as a true knight of Camelot. As Arthur would have wanted. When he returned to his room however it was a different story. Servants would be seen fleeing the halls as sounds of crashing and yelling would fill the halls from beyond a chamber door. None dared enter because they knew what was happening beyond the door. A man was breaking beyond that door, and none could bear to listen to the cries of pain, let alone be witness to such a moment. In the morning when servants were sent in discreetly to clean up the mess, the only thing left intact in the room was a stand in which hung a cloak with the name Arthur and the Pendragon crest embroidered into fine material.  
Percival had always enjoyed sewing. In the years since leaving his home and making a new one in Camelot, sewing served to remind him of his small village, of his mother and sisters and simpler times. The pride in making something, a gift, with your own hands.  
Percival had had plans, After Arthur, Percival had another cloak ready to be decorated under his hands. Merlin may not have been knighted among them but none could argue that he had the same bravery, the same honor required of any true knight and Percival thought the least he could do to show his appreciation of the somewhat clumsy but absolute little brother of them all servant was cloak him in the same gift he had given all his brothers.  
The day Arthur was announced dead, the same day Percival destroyed his room leaving only Arthur's cloak, he swore he would never make one for Merlin.  
After all everyone Percival had gifted with such had been killed before their time and in such devastating ways.  
Percival vowed he would never sew again.


End file.
